KaVi-'An Amazing Day'-A KavinPurvi story
by iAndromeda
Summary: Purvi's aunt makes her go on a date, 'shaadi ke liye ladka dekhne' you know. After reaching the venue, the she finds out that the guys can't come due to some urgent work. Frustrated about the whole thing, she unexpectedly meets Kavin and they decide to check out the place for a little while...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Okay guys here's the thing- you know what I can see ONLY ONE review for my story 'A Fun-filled KaVi story'! I was SO SAD all the week because no one reviewed it and today I opened my email and saw everyoine's reviews. Mein din mein das baar check kar rahi thi ki shayad naye reviews aaye honge but no-mujhe sifr EK hi review dikh raha tha ! so meine yeh story disappoint hoke nikal di. And then today I saw that all of u guys hv reviewed the story! Thank you guys! I was really soooo sad due to this….and pakka promise I'll try my best to updt all the stories as soon as possible! So here's this story again. Thank you all of you again for the reviews! **

**And Divyaa special thanks to you for ur reviews my sis and yes I did get ur request. PM me if possible. **

**This one is going to be a short ff. dedicated to all the reviewers and KaVi fans!**

Purvi grumbled with a frown on her face as she entered again in the bureau putting her cell phone back in her denim pocket.

"Kyaa hua?" Shreya asked her.

"My aunt…she-she…fixed up a date for me!" Purvi exclaimed in anger.

"So? Tumhe nahi jaana" Shreya asked her.

"No! Of course nahi jaana hai! I hate this! Ladka dekhne date par jao!" she tried to keep her voice down.

"Oh! Toh shaadi ke liye!"

"Hann. Ab mujhe sir se permission leni padegi kal chutti ke liye"

Purvi went over to ACP sir and told him about the set up. Permission granted, her face fell.

"Sir lekin aap mujhe chutti kaise de sakte hai? Kitna kaam hai bureau mein! Agar chutti nahi doge aap toh bhi chalega."

"Purvi, mujhe pata hai tumhe ladka dekhne nahi jaana hai par sorry, bureau mein baaki log bhi hain kaam karne ke liye" he smiled at her.

She was so upset about this arrangement that she did not realize Kavin was listening to her every word.

Damn! Now she had to go on the stupid date! She knew if she told her aunt she was busy, her aunt would march up in the bureau and demand a day off for her. And that was the last thing she wanted.

She didn't even ask for the guy's name. She thought if the guy realized she didn't even take the effort to know his name, he'd be disappointed and hopefully cut the date short.

She would even take her gun along. Yes!

How dare that guy decide to take her on a date without even asking her? And how dare her aunt fix this date without asking her first? No one asked her when she was the one who was going to be on that date.

And what an idiot guy. He said he'd meet her at eleven in the morning, talk with her, and then have lunch.

That was his plan of a date? Stupid.

Really Purvi? Was that stupid? Or are you just giving excuses because it's not _him_.

A voice sounded in her head. Of course she knew she knew she was making up excuses just because it was not Kavin sir.

She wasn't sure about her feelings toward him yet. She felt she didn't know him too well but she liked him. Like like-like him. She always felt a twinge in excitement whenever he entered. And they were friends. You know, they talked with each other and all. But Purvi was not the one to get into something based only on good looks. She wanted to know the guy before she fell in love.

She couldn't deny that she did have a crush on him.

But. Who would explain all these things to her aunts who were more enthusiastic about her wedding than her parents? These aunts of her had apparently only one goal in life-marry off Purvi as soon as possible.

So they set up numerous dates out of which Purvi hadn't attended a single one.

And so now to avoid the melodrama which she was sure would follow since she missed the last 19 dates, she agreed to go on this one date.

The next day morning, Purvi got up, freshened up and dressed like usual-denims and a formal shirt. She then tucked her gun in her denims.

Where was the guy taking her? Yes-to the 'An Amazing Day' park. Lame name, she knew but the place was lovely. It was THE place to spend a fun day.

'An Amazing Day' was a newly opened sort of theme park. It had a big art gallery for art lovers, an amusement park for children, picnic area, book store, a couple of hotles, a few eateries, puppet shows, stargazing area, rock climbing, an antiques shop, a small zoo, a small river overlooking the hiking trails, boating area, fishing area…basically it was an Amazing place. It was a very large area and you needed an entire day to visit it completely.

Huh. No matter what, Purvi had to admit that this guy had a good taste.

She bid a goodbye to her parents and her aunts who had come to see for themselves that Purvi did not ditch this date and went to fairgrounds where the park was situated.

It was an hour long drive. The guy said he'd meet her at the sandwich shop.

She could see only one sandwich shop around and went over there and sat on an empty chair.

She looked around but saw no single guy waiting for anyone. Late-comer. Purvi was a very punctual person herself and hated the people who made others wait. As she was about to call him, she realized that she didn't have his number. Dang! What to do now?

But suddenly her phone buzzed. It was a text from an unknown number. It read-

Hello Purvi. I am the guy you were supposed to meet today. Ur aunt gave me ur number, in case u don't know. I am extremely sorry but I cannot come today to meet you. I have got some urgent work to do.

Apologies once again for the inconvenience.

_Are you freaking kidding me?_

I drove over one hour and agreed to come on this stupid date with you and now you don't show up?! God you are so rejected!

She composed a mental message to him.

She was so horrified at this unprofessional behavior that she did not hear someone call out to her.

"Purvi? Hello?"

"Yeah? Sorry." She said turning around to face Kavin.

"Kavin sir? You? Over here?" she exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah. I was actually supposed meet my friends over here today-we had planned to go on the hiking trails, but they had some urgent work to do. They told me this after I reached here. I was about to leave and then I saw you. So, what are you doing over here?"

"I was supposed to meet this guy. You know, shaadi ke liye dekhne ke liye and I just got a text from him saying that he can't come…"she sighed.

"Ahh! Shaadi ke liye!" he said smiling.

Purvi felt her cheeks grow hot.

"So what are you planning to do now?" he asked.

"I don't know. I was just thinking about that"

"If you don't mind, we could check out the place. You know ab hum aa hi gaye hai toh why just waste the trip?" he looked at her expectantly.

The prospect of spending her time with Kavin in the park made her happy and she said, "Okay I guess"

"Cool! Where do you want to go first?"

"Anywhere is fine, sir"

"Want to take a walk around?"

"Sounds good"

With that she rose from her chair, her heart beating a bit faster than before as Kavin nodded towards the picnic area.

"The guy who with whom you were supposed to go on a date with, did you know him?" he asked.

"No. My aunt set up this date"

"You've never met him before?" he looked at her.

"No. Why?"

"That guy seems to know you. He chose this place to meet you"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you like these sorts of places, don't you? So I just thought he knew you" Kavin said nonchalantly.

"How do you know I like this place?" Purvi stopped and looked at him.

"Well, I just sort of guessed it" he smiled.

Purvi eyed him and said, "How did you guess?"

"I know you a lot better than you think I do" He shrugged.

"Really? What do you know?" she stopped and turned to face him.

"Arrey! Why are you getting so serious?"

"I really want to know how much you know me" she said.

By now they were on a little bridge over a small stream.

There. That determined look in her eyes. He knew she wouldn't keep quiet till he answered her. He wanted to laugh at that determination in her eyes-he loved that look so much! But he did not wish to offend her so he just smiled and said, "Well, you are the kind of girl who likes quiet places, places close to nature. You're idea of a date is a stroll in the park or spending a day in a book café reading together. You are also not a fan of big romantic gestures but believe in doing and acknowledging little things done like maybe just a lovely Greeting or a simple act of care. And you also hate show-offs" he finished grinning.

Purvi was speechless. She was staring at Kavin with her mouth slightly agape and her eyes wide with surprise. Each and every word he's said was true to the core. How did he know all this?! Whoa! She wasn't expecting that! When said he knew her, she was expecting he knew _about_ her. She hadn't thought in her wildest dreams that he would know _her._

"Come on" he smiled at her and indicated toward the park area.

Still unable to get her words back, she walked with him to the park.

They strolled along, Kavin, with his hands in his denim pockets and Purvi her hands around the strap of the sling purse she was carrying. There was a very awkward silence after that moment.

She was still in shock about the whole I-know-you thing to say much. She was still lost in her thoughts as to how he could know that but Kavin was smiling-in his mind.

They went and sat on a bench in silence.

"So, you were not entirely happy to meet this guy?" Kavin finally broke the silence.

"Yes. How did you know that, sir?" Purvi said.

"I heard you and Shreya talking yesterday. But why didn't you want to meet this guy?" Kavin asked.

"I am totally against this shaadi-ke-liye-ladka-dekne-date-par-jao concept. I mean, how can you just decide whether a person can be your partner for a life time in just one meeting? What if that person is on his or her best behavior only for that day? Who knows how that person is in real life?"

"I completely agree with you. People rush into conclusion based on one meeting and if the choices are correct then well and good. But if not, then…"

"Exactly!" Purvi sort of screamed out and then went pink in the cheeks after realizing that that she said it out too loud and with a bit of too much enthusiasm.

Just then a girl went past them, walking fast, with a frown on her face.

A boy was walking besides her apologizing over and over again saying-"arrey yaar I am sorry! _Really sorry!_ Traffic mein phas gaya tha yaar! Aur network bhi nahi tha! Come on!"

But the girl was walking as if she couldn't hear a thing.

"Hmm… ladkiyaan late ho jaaye toh boyss shouldn't complain magar ladke late ho jaaye toh ladkiyon ko nahi chalta. And funny how usi waqt phone nahi lagta" Kavin said.

"That's not true. Late chahe kisi ko bhi ho jaaye, agar sach mein koi genuine reason hai toh dono ko ekdusre ko maaf kar dena chahiye"

"Purvi tum batao, agar tum date pe late pohochti ho toh what reaction do you expect from the guy? Do you expect him to wait for you on the same place till you come?"

Purvi was surprised by this sudden personal question and she said, "I expect him to hear me out, my reason for being late and yes, I actually expect him to wait at the place for me"

"Really?" Kavin asked with a look of pure disbelief on his face, "you wouldn't expect the guy to worry if you are more than five or ten minutes late? If you don't pick up your phone do you still think the guy should wait on the place and not come looking for you? "

"Well…" Purvi tried to say but Kavin wasn't done yet.

"If was on a date with you and you wouldn't show up even after ten minutes, I would go frantic!"

"And what would you do after I arrive? Scold me for being irresponsible?" Purvi asked.

"No! I would be glad to know that you are okay and I would hug you to my heart's content at first and then yes, scold you for making me worry like anything!" he finished feeling quite flustered.

But Purvi was too wonderstruck to notice his fluster. Wow. She had never thought like that. She'd basically never thought any guy could care for any girl that much.

She was staring at him with a soft smile on her face and was interrupted only by the same girl and boy making their way back, this time however walking hand in hand and giggling hysterically.

Purvi never knew Kavin's this side. This caring side. The little twinge of weird excitement and nervousness again made its presence felt. How lucky any girl would be to get this sort of affection from the guy. And if the guys happened to be Kavin…well…the little crush-like thing she had on him was making its way to Purvi's heart with a better hold.


End file.
